Her Love, His Love
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A girl finds herself stranded on an island and she helps a raptor out. This meeting was quite strange, but what becomes even stranger is that they fall in love. What will happen when others what to rip them apart? Will they fight back or fall? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Publishing Room:**

I've been watching the movies a lot recently...and read some stories...so...yeah...

Neko: Sorry about all this people. We're having a semi-busy week. Our mother is sick.

So we're taking care of her plus I do have a love life a-going on. :)

Neko: *smacks with pan*

*BAM* *THUD*

Neko: Anyway people, review and enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Stuck And Encounters_**

I groaned in pain as I awoken. I sat up slowly and winced. I could tell my body was badly bruised. I pulled up my shirt, looking at my torso. Yep. I was right. Bruises. I sighed as I dropped the black tank top. My orange amber eyes trailed down to my legs. I grimaced. My right leg had a huge gash. I mumbled, "Great...just fucking great!"

I pulled off my skirt, in which I'm thankful that it's long and I'm wearing shorts underneath. I ripped the skirt into pieces and wrapped it around my wound, wincing at the sting of the salt from the ocean. Once I was done, I turned my gaze to the sea, which was now calm. I could see the smoke from the ship that had crashed. The wind gently blew my raven black hair and I blew my bangs out from my eyes. I took the hair tie that was on my wrist and put my hair up into a ponytail. I got up, brushing off the sand from my shorts and began to explore, careful of my leg. I walked into the forest, looking around. I heard a low bellow and my head snapped to the left, seeing some Stegosauruses. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. I thought that the dinosaurs were extincted! I quickly moved away from them and their nest. They could become aggressive if they felt threatened. I continued through the forest, looking around. So this must be the island with all of the dinosaurs. I started to hear a call. It sounded like it needed help. I headed towards the source. I only heard that call. There was no answer back or anything. I came into a small clearing only to see a Velociraptor trapped in a trap. It looked like a bear trap. I looked around then looked back at the creature, only to have it staring straight at me. It growled at me, hissing. I put my hands up in surrender and said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

It seemed to understand me. It skin was gray, but it had blue streaks across it's side and the sides of it's face. Red surrounding its red eyes and small feather like things on the top of its head. I slowly moved towards it, not wanting to scare it. It growl at me, like it was saying to hurry up. I took another step further and I crouched down. I looked up into it's eyes and asked, "Once I let you go, you will you attack me?"

The feathers on top of the head moved up slightly, like it was curious before shaking its head. I turned my eyes to the trap. I moved to where I was facing the side and gripped the two sides. I pulled it apart with what strength that I had and grunted with effort. It moved its leg out and I moved my hands, the trap snapping shut. I looked at the creature, who was staring at me. I took the remainder of my skirt that I had tucked away in my shorts and moved towards it. I crouched down again and started to tie the material around its wound. Once I was done, I leaned back and gazed up at it. It looked at the covered wound, leaning down and sniffing it. I smiled and turned to the trap. I picked it up, looking it over and mumbled out loud, "Who would put this here?"

I jumped, feeling warm breath on my neck followed by purring. I turned my head slightly to see the creature. I smiled and turned fully. I ran my hand over its snout.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling.

Its head suddenly jerked up, looking around then growled loudly. I blinked, looking in the direction. All of a sudden, the Raptor picked up me up with its arms and started to run. I let out a startled yelp, wrapping my arms around its neck. The Raptor slowed down after awhile. It didn't let me go yet and it sniffed around the area before moving towards a bush, pushing it aside to reveal a cave. It entered it, sniffing around then let me go. I blinked, looking at it. I tilted my head and it mimicked me. I chuckled and asked, "Are you a male?"

It nodded.

A male raptor then. I should be afraid, but strangely, I wasn't. I gazed at him. I wonder what I should call him. Suddenly, it felt like something struck the back of my head, causing me to gasp. I wasn't sure why, but I thought I heard him very quietly say his name.

_"Night."_

I stared at him and asked slowly, "Is your name...Night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

I'd like to thank thedeathchandelier and Trunksymia for being the first reviewers! :D

Neko: It pleases us. *purrs*

O.O *stares at Neko*

Neko: What? *glares*

*squeak* Nothing! Anyway, here's the story! Might update later if we get more reviewers! Tell you're friends! :D Ja Ne Till next time! Heehee

Neko: ...*brings out the pan*

O.O NOOOO! *runs away and hides*

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Running And Communication  
_**

He growled at me, but it wasn't threatening. I smiled slightly. So his name is Night huh. I tilted my head slightly and said, "Well, nice to meet you. My name is Mirra."

Night tilted his head to the side and purred slightly. He's like a giant cat. His head suddenly shot up, looking around and sniffed the air. I heard an earth shattering roar. I tensed. I've read Dr. Allan Grant's books. He wrote a third book and it told about a super predator. I could hear the trees falling in the backround and I moved further back into the cave, away from the entrance. Night growled softly, following me. The bush was ripped away and a long snout came poking in, sniffing. It stuck it's tongue out, almost touching me. The cave wasn't too big or that deep. I swallowed heavily, shaking. This big boy I'm afraid of. Night hissed and lashed out, scratching the dino's snout. It roar, making me cover my ears and the snout moved out. I heard stomps going back and forth. Night seemed to realize his mistake. The Dino stuck his snout back into the cave, going further this time and snapped it's jaws. I pressed myself against the wall. It's tongue ran over me, making me turn green slightly and shiver in disgust. Suddenly, it caught the edge of my tank top, tugging me forward. I let out a small scream, tumbling. I felt Night grabbing the back of my shit and pull hard. There was a ripping sound and I fell backwards. The top was ruined, but I didn't mind. I think it's an improvement. I pressed myself against the wall again only to fall through it. I blinked. It was move cave, but I could see light. I motioned to Night and I quickly crawled through the cave, heading towards the light. I could hear breathing from the big Dino. I poked my head out, looking around. It was the opposite of that super predator. I hoped out followed by Night. We ran straight into the jungle. He made sure to stay by me. I suddenly yelped, falling over. I looked down, tears in my eyes to see my ankle stuck in a bear trap. Someone must be here. I leaned down and forced the trap open. I hissed in pain, trembling. I couldn't walk on it, that's for sure. I heard the roar of the Spinoasaurs. I gulped and looked at Night. He suddenly crouched down next to me. I think he wanted me to get on. I didn't waste time as I climbed onto him. He suddenly jerked up and took off running. I let out a startled gasp and held on. My ankle throbbed with pain and I bit my lip to keep from crying. It hurt so bad. Broken bones never hurt this much! I shuttered in a breath, blinking away the tears. After a while, he slowed to a stop, making me look up. We were at the compound. Ingen huh...I let out a gasp. It's Hammond's old place! Night sniffed the air and darted forward. I could hear the footsteps of a big dinosaur. He entered the compound, heading downwards. He finally stopped at these kennel like place. He entered one that wasn't closed and crouched down. I got off, careful of my ankle and pulled out another piece of my skirt. My last one. I tied it around my ankle, wincing at the pain when I was done. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at him and then down to his ankle. I could see small patch of blood on it, but not too bad. I reached over and untied it. It looked like it was almost healed.

"Looks like you don't need this anymore." I said.

He tilted his head and started to move out of the pin. I felt my body fill with panic and I asked, "A-Are you going to leave me alone?"

He paused, looking at me and then shook his head, chirping. I blinked and I heard in the back of my mind, _"Food."_

"Food?" I asked, timidly.

He seemed startled again, that I knew once again what he was saying and nodded. I watched him leave and I leaned back against the wall, suddenly tired and drained. I looked around the pin. It was filled with stray and that was it. The door was heavy looking and it had a lock on the door. I pursed my lips. I'm guessing this was a holding place for the dinosaurs who either, A) was a trouble maker or B) was going to be shipped. I sighed and a moment later, I felt something drop into my lap, startling me. I looked down to find a couple of candy bars. I looked up to see Night looking at me curiously. I looked down a the food again and picked one up, ripping the package open and took a bit. It was a little stale, but not too bad. I swallowed and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He nodded once and left again. I'm guessing for food for him this time. I chewed the bar in thought. Why wasn't I afraid of him? Is it because that I helped him out and he helped me. Or is it because he's the first contact that I've had that was friendly towards me. I know that Raptors are suppose to be vicious and stuff, but he didn't seem vicious towards me. I finished up the bar and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

_Night's POV_

I munched on my meal, savoring it. This was the first two-legged female creature that I've come across since they all were either killed or left. She didn't seem afraid of me. My thoughts wondered back to the Spinosaurs. She was scared of it. And she became trapped in that _thing_ that I was trapped earlier. I snorted. I couldn't believe that I was helping a human. I sighed. It is because she had saved me from being picked off either by a predator or those other two-legged male creatures. I quickly finished off my meal and headed back towards the compound. I entered it and checked around, just to make sure it was safe for the night. Once I did my check, I headed back to cages. I entered the cage to find the female asleep. I leaned in close, sniffing her. She smelt like the forest mixed with something else. I shook my head and closed the door. Don't want to take chances. I laid down and noticed that she was shivering slightly. I moved her slightly, making her lean against me. I wrapped myself around her, my tail resting over her legs and my head on her lap. I listened to her breathing and heartbeat. It felt...soothing. I felt her stop shivering and I slowly fell asleep._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Publishing Room:**

I'd like to thank thedeathchandelier, Evowizard25, and louieBB for reviewing! :D Thanks a lot you guys!

Neko: Yes. Thank you.

Anyway, here's chapter 3! :D If I get four reviews, I will write up the next chapter! I figure, the more reviews I'll get, the more I'll write! Heehee!

Neko: Bad plan anyone?

Shut your face!

Neko: ...you and what army?

...*pouts*

Neko: Review.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - A Look Into Mirra's Past_****_  
_**

I grimaced as the sun hit my face. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was a cage. I let out a tiny whimper but grew silent when I felt something warm next to me and purring. I glanced over to see Night sleeping next to me, or actually wrapped around me. I tilted my head, curious. His snores sounded like purring. I smiled then leaned my head back, closing my eyes again.

_~FlashBack~_

_A girl with raven black hair, around the age of 14 stood next to a women with silky black hair, brown eyes full of anger and sadness._

_"You said that I can have her! You can't have her!" the women yelled._

_"Miss Consro. I know how you feel, but I'm sorry to say that she has been picked for the program." the scary doctor like man said._

_"I said no!" She cried, hugging the girl close._

_The girl didn't know what they were talking about, but she could sense her mother's distress towards the man. She had never talked unless it was towards her mother. She talked to no one else._

_"I'm sorry." the man said, making a motion towards the guards._

_The girl was ripped away from her mother and they both cried out to each other._

_"No! Not my baby! Please!" the women sobbed._

_Before the mother was out of sight, the girl screamed, "MOMMY!"_

_The next thing that she knew, she was strapped down at table, her brown eyes filled with terror. Tears poured down her cheeks. _

_"Now try to relax or this will hurt more." the women sneered._

_She sunk the needle into the girls skin, causing the girl to scream loudly in horror and pain. She twisted and struggled against the restraints. _

_"MOMMY!" She sobbed, "HELP ME MOMMY!"_

_"Sorry kid. You're mother's dead."_

_The girl's eyes widened in terror and she screamed in anger. She broke free of the restraints and attacked the nurse who told her, sinking her newly required fangs. The nurse screamed in pain, trying to pull the girl off, but the girl didn't let go. She suddenly growled loudly and pulled back, a sicking squishing/ripping sound was heard by the other nurses. The nurse dropped dead to the ground, blood pooling around her as her neck hung in the girl's mouth. The girl snarled and opened her mouth, dropping the skin and screeched, loud and horrid. Terrifying to those who knew what it is. Two guards came in and grabbed the girl. She struggled, trying to bite the guards. She could do nothing, but try to bite and kick. They threw her into a cage, closing and locking behind her. She hissed but froze when she saw her image in the mirror. Her raven black hair was a bit longer and her normal brown eyes were now an orange amber color. Blood smeared around her mouth and down her clothes. She snapped out of her fury and crawled into the corner, burying her face into her knees and cried._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I gasped loudly, my eyes flying open. I winced and placed a hand on my head. I looked down to see Night looking up at me with curious eyes. I only smiled and grabbed a candy bar, ripping the wrapper off and sinking my teeth into it. I munched onto it and watched Night get up, stretching and shaking then walked out to hunt for his food. I rethought of that scene. I'm guessing whatever they were doing to me makes me hear things. I yawned and stood up, stretching. I decided to explore the place. I walked out and ventured to this door to come across some stairs. I walked down them, looking around. It was a place to create Dinosaurs. I remember Dr. Grant talking about it. I looked at the different things and then I decided to head back. I walked up the stairs, re-thinking of that memory. I looked down at my arm, looking at the scars from the needles that were injected to me. I sighed and shook my head. I came back to the cage and sunk down to the ground, munching on another candy bar. I saw Night come back in and sit down not far with his food. I looked at the meat with wonder then asked, "C-Can I have some? If that's alright?"

He looked at me with burning eyes. I blushed under his gaze and looked down, fidgeting.

"_Sure._"

I looked up at him, ripping off the piece of meat and held it out to me. I reached over and grabbed it. I smiled and said gently, "Thank you."

He nodded his head and went back to eating. I took a bite of the meat, sinking my fangs into it. I munched on it, humming lightly. It tasted so good! I finished it up and licked the blood off of my fingers. I stopped when I felt eyes on me. I looked at the owner of the eyes, which happened to be Night. I blushed and looked down.

"_Like it?_" he asked.

I nodded, still blushing. I heard him chuckle slightly. I pouted, "Not funny."

He shook his head and got up, "_Time to leave._"

I blinked and gathered up everything that I needed to take with me. Once I was settled, I looked at him and followed him towards our next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank thedeathchandelier, Evowizard25, louieBB and Wommera for reviewing. Sorry to report but Alex will be away for awhile. I'll be taking over. If you were wondering, I'm her other half. She has a split personality. She just recently had her heart broken. I promise she'll be back, but reviews are going to be slower since I have to try and make sure she's okay. Other then that, please enjoy the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Run Run Run...From What?_****_  
_**

I couldn't help, but feel the soil of the ground. I could hear things that I've never heard before. I was sitting in the shade, waiting for Night to return from where ever he went. I yawned slightly and began to think, trying to remember what had happened to me before I landed here. I never thought that flesh would taste so good. I felt my face twist into a disgust look. I never like it raw before. At least...I don't think so. I winced at a sudden pain that rushed through my head. I shook my head and stood up. The pain disappeared from my head when I stopped thinking about it. I sighed. It seemed what ever happened to me, my brain doesn't want to remember. I heard a rustle and I froze, pressing myself against the tree. I heard more rustling and I bolted away. I didn't smell Night. It wasn't him. It was a smell that I faintly remember. Something I didn't want to ever smell again. Humans. I growled low in my throat. I hated them. Even though I'm human myself. I slowed to a stop, my eyes wide. My hair fell over my shoulders as I bent over slightly. Humans didn't eat raw meat. Humans don't have high hearing or sight or smell. I felt my lips curve upwards into a snarl. What did they _do_ to me?_!_ I heard screams and shots followed by a roar. I stiffened. Spinosaurs. I bolted away again, running to get away. Anywhere but there. I skidded to a halt when I saw several raptors and Night in the middle. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could it was bad. I peered closer and that's when I noticed. He was hurt! I let out a snarl and pulled out a knife that I had found at the building. I leaped forward, in the middle and hissed, my eyes narrowing.

_"What is this?" _one of the raptor hissed, clawing flexing out.

_"A human defending a raptor?"_ another one asked, tilting it's head.

I could smell blood coming off of the one who had first talked. He was the one who hurt Night, my only friend on the Island. I hissed again, baring my small fangs, the knife in front of me.

_"She challenges you."_ the third raptor spoke.

_"And it shall be a quick death for her!" _he shouted, pouncing at me.

I dodged and rolled away from the sharp claws, quickly pouncing to my feet. I growled again then froze. I saw eyes peering at me from the bushes.

"Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp" I stuttered out.

_"This human talks nonsense." _the fourth one said.

I pouted shakily, backing away with Night.

_"Spinosaurs!"_ He shouted at the other raptors.

It was too late though. The large dinosaur leaped from the bushes and bit down on the first one, making it screeched in pain. We, meaning Night and I, quickly darted away from it. It was large enough to gobble us up. After a while, we stopped near a stream. I panted heavily and dipped a piece of my skirt it and turning to Night. I wiped away the blood that was on his scales. I was careful of his wounds as I cleaned off the blood.

"Why are you hurt?" I asked, tilting my head back to look at him.

He stared at me, scanning me before looking away, not saying anything. I simply sighed and went back to the river, cleaning off the cloth. Once the blood was gone from the cloth, I tucked it away. Night started to walk and I followed him. It had started getting dark and I could feel myself getting sleepy. I couldn't sleep or else I would get killed. I noticed that we were coming up to a cave, the entrance much smaller then the one before. I blinked and looked at Night. He just leaned down and slipped into the opening easily. I walked up and got onto my hands and knees, slipping it. It was pretty big on the inside then the cave entrance showed. I saw Night looking around, carefully looking around and sniffing before going to the back of the cave and laid down. I guess he deemed it safe. I came over and sat down not far from him. I put my bag onto the ground, taking out the valuable things that could get crushed, like food. I pulled out a blanket and patted my bag. I laid down, placing the blanket on me and curled up underneath it. I let out a tired yawn and looked at Night.

"Aren't you cold?"

He lifted his head up and shook it. I pursed my lips and asked, "Why are you hurt?"

Silence followed. I sighed, knowing that I'm not getting a response.

_"It's because I'm friends with a human."_ he said.

I jerked up, looking at him, staring wide eyed. He seemed a little uneasy and said, _"That's creeping me out."_

Snapping out of my trance, I smiled at him, "Thanks for being my friend Night."

He simple nodded and I laid down again. I sighed happily as I slipped into dream land.


	5. Chapter 5

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank thedeathchandelier, Evowizard25, louieBB and dragonrider101 for reviewing.

AND I'M BACK! :3 And thnx thedeathchanelier. My emotions are a little mixed up still and still hurting, but a friend of mine and I have come up with something and made a pact. My ex (who I'm uber pissed at now), asked her out when he broke up with me on Tuesday! TUESDAY! She also got dumped by her boyfriend, who pretty said the same thing as mine. So anyway, me and her made a pack. We both said, "Fuck them. We can make ourselves happy. Just the two of us hanging out." So yeah. Here's the next chapter people! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - More Trouble?_****_  
_**

I awoken up to the feeling of my limbs twitching and pain. I just groaned and rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. I tried to sit up, but only to fall back down, my arms useless. I growled to myself mentally. What was going on? I didn't understand what's going on. I just sighed and turned my head, looking for any sign of Night. And there wasn't. I sighed again. I wonder where he went. Probably for more food. I heard crunching steps coming near the cave entrance. I froze, my breath stopping in my chest. I caught the scent of something familiar...but I didn't know what. Who's scent was it? I couldn't remember who it was, but I knew it was someone that I hated. I could feel myself swell with anger. I squinted my eyes as a light shined onto me.

"I found her!" a voice shouted, making me wince.

I felt my foot being tugged and I felt myself being pulled out. I groaned in protest. I couldn't fight back because my limbs were throbbing with pain. I winced at the sudden brightness of the sun.

"Welcome back my dear."

I felt even more anger course through my veins mixed with fear. I swallowed and whimpered out, "N-No..."

The man grinned, "Oh yes my dear."

My worst nightmare has come true. Dr. Murlack was back. A huge man picked me up and I felt something prick the back of my neck and everything went dark. The last thing that I saw, was him smirking widely.

_~Some Time Later~_

I awoke to something screeching and pounding. I moaned and opened my eyes, wincing at the bright lights. I sat up slowly and looked around, my eyes widening when they landed on Night.

_'Night.'_ I mouthed.

I looked around and saw that I was in a cage myself.

"Good morning Mirra."

I turned, my fear returning. I swallowed heavily and scooted away to the back, shaking. It was Murlack. He leaned forward and said, "Good to see you again my dear. I was afraid that the sea swallowed our little, _treasure_."

I blinked, confused. Treasure? I took a deep breath and asked slowly, "Why did you capture Night?"

His lips twisted into a grin, "So that's its name. Night huh?"

I growled, hissing, "What do you plan with him?"

"Why do you care? Do you love him?" he asked, sneering.

"He's my friend." I growled, my eyes flattening to a cold glare.

"Oh I see now." He said, leaning back, his glasses reflecting the light.

I felt my fear come back and I backed away, shrinking. I gulped, not liking that look then something hit me.

"What did you do to me?" I questioned.

He simply grinned and said, "You will see in due time."

With that said, he walked away, leaving me even more confused and worried. I looked at Night with worry and he looked at me with the same worry as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25 and louieBB for reviewing.

Thanks Evo for telling me that stuff and it's sweet. But here's the dillo. My friend told me that he had asked her out on Thursday. Then TODAY on facebook, me and him were talking then he told me that he still loves me. *record screeches*

Neko: ...Wow

Yeah, I know! So now I'm totally and very confused. I didn't get a chance to ask him about it cause he had to go. So anyway, I sent him a message on facebook asking him about it and stuff. It's just a big monster deal mess that I'm hating right now. I hope my friend was lying...or else I'll feel like shit again. Which is something that I don't want to do. . My heart couldn't take the stress! D: So anyway...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Neko: Reviews are welcome. And sorry that it's short. The next chapter will be more interesting. Promise.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Alive?_****_  
_**

I haven't seen the doctor for a couple of days, which is nice. They had moved Night away from me a day ago and I haven't seen him sense. Its been four days since we were taken. I sighed, wishing Night would be returned to me. I missed him. I heard the door slid open and here came the man who had ruined my life. He just grinned at me and asked, "How are you today my dear?"

I huffed and turned away, not looking at him. All of a sudden, pain erupted through me. I screamed in pain. I felt the pain leave, leaving me panting for air. I quietly gasped for air, tears running down my cheeks.

"You will speak you little bitch." Murlack hissed at me, holding up a shock rod.

I whimpered softly, "Night."

"Aaaaaah...you want your little raptor friend back don't you?"

I slowly nodded and said softly, "Please?"

He looked at the cattle rod with interest and said, "Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid he's dead."

Shock ran through me. D-Dead? He was...dead? I felt my mind go blank and everything else with it.

* * *

_No One's POV_

Murlack looked at the broken girl. He grinned and brought out a fake hand. He looked it over and stuck it in the cage. He poked her once with it and she suddenly latched onto it, sinking her fangs into the rubber hand. She growled loudly, ripping away some of the rubber. She spat it out, hissing, lips curved back over her teeth. Murlack just grinned. Everything was going accordingly to his plan. Meanwhile, next door to where the girl was kept was the raptor that she thought was dead. Night had awoken and growled, sensing that something was wrong. He heard a groan and he looked over, seeing a women with the silkiest black hair. He tilted his head, purring slightly. Her eyes opened to reveal warm brown eyes. She blinked once at the raptor before smiling, "Hello there."

_"Hello."_ he growled to her.

"I wonder why they have you." She said.

_"To get to my friend."_

The women didn't understand what the raptor was saying, but by the look in his eyes.

"Do they have a friend of yours?"

He nodded once and she frowned.

"Is it a girl?"

Another nod.

"She must be a good friend for you to worry about her." the women said, smiling kindly.

He paused. Him and Mirra have only known each other for a couple of days, but she trusted him to protect her, to feed her, to keep her warm. He nodded again.

"Is she a human?"

Night jolted back slightly in shock. The women only smiled sadly and said, "Her name doesn't happen to be Mirra does it?"

He blinked before growling in response. The women sighed sadly, "Oh my daughter..."

Night's eyes widened. Daughter? Mirra was her daughter? He then noticed that chain on the woman's leg. She was a prisoner here, like him and Mirra. The door suddenly opened to reveal the doctor. On his face was a grin.

"Hello again Lilly."

She glared at him, "What have you done to my daughter?"

"Oh nothing, other then tell her that her little friend is dead."

Her eyes widened with shock and she grew angry, "You bastard! First you experiment on her! To turn her into...a...a..."

"A Velociraptor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, thedeathchandelier, dragonrider101, and Spellmaster94 for reviewing.

I'm having a conflict of emotions! This is starting to piss me off! I just want this to fucking end! URGH! Fuck my life over double time! Grrr!

Neko: *pats my head* ANYway, hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is based on Alex is feeling at the moment.

Yes! I'm so fucking pissed that I want to kill someone! GRRRR! Anyway, review please. Reviews makes me happy.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Fighting_****_  
_**

_No One's POV_

Night stared at the humans in shock. They were going to turn her into one of his kind? Lilly just glared at the man in front of her.

"You should be damned for doing something like this!" She shouted at him.

Murlack just smirked, "Oh? I'll be damned for this? I think I'll be a hero! A god!"

Lilly's eyes widened in horror then said, "Those who play god will be destroyed."

He just sneered, "Only those who don't know how to control that power."

Lilly just shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Night looked between them confused. What was a god? He knew what power was, but he didn't understand humans when they spoke like that. They heard a crash coming from next door and Murlack pulled out a radio.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

_*Bzzzt!*_

"Come in damn it!"

_*Bzzzt!* "Sir! She grabbed Greg!"_

"What? How was that possible?" He growled.

_*Bzzzt!* "He got too close! She just reached out and grabbed him! Oh god! So much blood!"_

Murlack growled and turned, walking out of the room. Lilly's eyes held fear and whispered, "What have they done to you Mirra?"

He entered the room where Mirra was being held in. There was blood all over the floor of her cage and outside of the cage. The throat was sliced open, almost decapitating the dead male. The stomach was clean open, guts pouring out everywhere and the flesh on his arms were gone, showing muscle and bones. The eyes were gouged out and the jaw was hanging off to one side. The sight itself was more gruesome then he's ever seen before. Mirra was sitting in the cage, cover in blood. She growled low at the doctor. Murlack come up to the cage, careful of her claws and said, "You're such a beauty at killing my dear."

Mirra growled again and lunged at the bar, swiping her claw at the doctor. He just leaned back in the nick of time, smiling widely. She howled in fury before moving back, growling.

"Such a beautiful girl." he said.

She growled again. An alarm suddenly went off and the power suddenly switched off. He noticed and quickly made his way out of the room. Mirra's cage door swung open and she stepped out, hunched over slightly as she growled. She sniffed the air and she quickly took off in the direction that the doctor had fled. Lilly felt the shackle suddenly drop off of her and Night's cage swung open as well. Both looked at each other confused. She stood up and said, "We must find Mirra. I believe the longer she stays angry, the more of a raptor she will become."

Night agreed and they both took off. They followed the trail of blood that had dripped off of Mirra. They heard screams of pain and torture. Lilly covered her mouth in shock. Seeing her daughter sinking her fangs into onto one of the nurses shoulders and tearing the flesh away from the bone. One of her hand was almost completely gone. Other doctors and nurses laid in their own pool of blood, damaged beyond the point of being recognized. Night looked around, shocked at the display that his friend had done. He took at step forward and called softly, _"Mirra?"_

She suddenly whipped around, dropping the dead nurse. She growled low at the two new intruders. She lunged towards them and suddenly stopped, pausing as she took a whiff of the scent. She knew this scent anyway. She stared at the raptor before collapsing to the ground_. _Lilly cried out in shock and picked up her daughter.

"Mirra? Sweet heart?" she called softly.

The girl moaned softly before her eyes fluttered open. They had returned to normal and was no longer slitted like before. Night purred as he brushed his snout against her arm. She looked at him and smiled softly, "You're alive."

_"Yes."_

She blinked and looked up at the women holding her. The women had tears in her eyes and she hugged Mirra.

"You're okay. I thought I lost you."

Mirra looked confused. She inhaled the scent. It seemed familiar and the kind eyes was also familiar.

"Mother?"

The women pulled away, smiling softly, "Yes my daughter. It's me."

Mirra suddenly burst into tears, hugging her mother that she had thought that was dead. Lilly just held her, rocking back and forth, cooing softly to her. Night watched the door, making sure that no one would come in to interrupt the mother and daughter's reunion. Mirra pulled away and they both stood up. Night looked at them and bumped his head against Mirra. Mirra just smiled and hugged her friend. Suddenly, they heard a gun cock. They turned to the source to see the barrel staring down at them.

"Now look what you've done to her. You're made her go back. Tsk tsk. For shame."

It was none other then Dr. Murlack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, thedeathchandelier, and dragonrider101 for reviewing.

Again, Evo...thank you for supporting me so far. But he had no clue what was going on and they finished their fight today. So they aren't dating. And my friend totally told me the wrong thing and stuff. I'm still a little iffy on them though...but I'm watching what they're going to say from now on and stuff. Plus...she has me worried.

And dragon, I was pissed off because of everything that she had said to me and the whole fight. Just drama in which I hate. So anyway, now that's settled and shit, I'm in a better mood and it's off to write the story! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Good Things Come_****_  
_**

I stared at the man before me, scared. My eyes wide with fear. All of a sudden, a roar broke loose, making the very ground beneath me shake and my whole body vibrating. Screams and gun fire were heard in the backround. He clicked his tongue and started walking back towards the forest.

"This isn't over. I will come back."

With that said, he was gone from our sight. I sighed in relief, but then the roar broke out again. I tugged on my mother's hand and said, "This way!"

She followed behind me with Night right behind us. We made our way deep into the forest, where the trees were thick and pushes together, making any large dinosaur to follow through. Night looked around and sniffed before laying down, resting. I panted along with my mother. We looked at each other and she pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered to me.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too."

She pulled away and said, "Your friend was very worried about you."

I smiled at looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. I was so upset that I don't even remember what happened."

"You lost control sweetie. You killed people." She said softly.

My eyes widened as I gasped, "I-I...killed people?"

"Those who hurt you. Those who ruined our lives."

I looked at the ground, "But..."

She pulled me into a hug again, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should've taken you away and hidden you from them."

"Its okay mother." I said.

I could feel her tears soaking into shirt. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Mirra's mother had fallen asleep. She was placed against the base of the tree. Mirra sat near her, but close enough to me.

"I'm glad you're okay Night."

I looked at her. I could hear the relief in her voice.

_"Of course."_

She just smiled at me then leaned against me, her head brushing against my neck.

"I felt so angry, scared, and alone. I thought I lost you." she said softly.

I purred to reassure that I was alive and not going anywhere. I heard her sigh and lean more against me. I looked down to see her asleep. I looked around, sniffing the air once more. Once I made sure that there was nothing going to come out, I looked down at the human resting against me. She was unlike any other humans. She was brave, loyal, helpful, and kind. She was...different. Other then what those other humans were doing to her. Before I even knew about this, I could tell she was different from her soul, personality. I looked at her mother. I noticed that she was twitching from time to time. Her mouth was twitching slightly as well. I could tell there was something wrong with her. They must've done something to her as well. Not just Mirra. Her mother finally stopped twitching, laying still once more. I watched her chest rise and fall, making sure she was still alive. I looked down at Mirra. Her own chest was rising and falling with each breath. I felt something stir within my chest when I looked at her. I shook my head and looked around once more, sniffing the air. I searched with my eyes, seeing no movement. I could hear the grass eaters singing so I knew then that there wasn't any danger. If there was, they would've been long gone and not singing. I curled up around her. She shifted, mumbling slightly before stilling. I looked at her face to make sure that she was still sleeping. I laid my head down on her lap and closed my eyes, listening to the song of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, thedeathchandelier, dragonrider101, echolocatingflyingmammalman, and louieBB for reviewing.

EVERYTHING IS BETTER! :D Turns out that he still has some stuff to figure out and I know what it is. I can help with it at least. :3 I believe he wants to get back together and he told me that if I ever hurt myself again (only when I'm in great pain...I don't really know why so don't ask), he would hurt himself twice as bad. Which is sweet. :) As for my friend...I'm not sure what's going through her head. I am worried about her and such. I'm just watching what she says from now on. Cause I'm starting to get stressed cause of my folks riding my ass about a job and then there's the drama and that's something I don't need in my life. I rarely get stressed. But since I'm a good friend and a good person, I'm willing to help out anyway. I'm also a peacemaker. Ever since high school. A peacemaker for those who don't know is someone (like me) who will listen to both sides of the story then tell them what I think plus what they said/think and then make them talk to each other to solve it. :) I'm good like that. Ha ha. So anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Time To Rest And Fun_****_  
_**

I awoken to the sun light in my face. I winced and opened my eyes to see myself laying against the base of a tree near a river. I sat up straight and looked around in panic before relaxing at the sight of my mother in the shallow edge of the river cleaning off the dirt and grim from her face. Night was no where to be seen. I looked at my mother and stood up, stretching.

"Morning dear."

I looked at her, smiling, "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good surprisingly."

She smiled, "That's good."

I nodded and went to the river as well, cleaning off the blood and grim off of my face and arms.

"Where did Night go?"

"Hunting for food. He figured you'd be hungry when you woke up."

On cue, my stomach growled, causing me to blush slightly. She chuckled, "Told you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you did."

She chuckled and suddenly splashed water my way.

"Oops."

I smiled, "Oh now it's on!"

We began a splash war, laughing and becoming soaked to the bone. I made my way over to the base of the tree, giggling wildly. She chuckled as well and sat down next to me.

"I'm glad that you're doing well. I missed you ever since they took you away from me."

I nodded, "Yeah...I was miserable in that place."

She ran a hand through my hair, "I know dear."

I leaned against her, sighing heavily. I heard a rustle of the bushes and Night came walking out, holding three small looking dinosaurs in his mouth. He dropped them near our feet.

"Thank you." I said, taking the dinosaur and sinking my fangs into the flesh, ripping it away from the body and chewed on it. My mother looked shocked by my sudden behavior. I gave her a look and said, "I figure that I'm like a raptor."

"H-How did...?"

"I remembered. I overheard him when I was younger. He wanted to turn me." I said before sinking my fangs into the flesh again.

Night ate his own meal, but I could tell he was listening because the feathers on his head was raised slightly. My mother twitched slightly but then grabbed her own meal and hesitated. She gave it a look then sank her own teeth into the flesh, ripping it away with some difficulty and ate it. I noticed that the corner of her mouth twitched. I didn't show it and continued to eat, but I began to wonder...did something happen to her? I don't remember her twitching at all before when I was younger. I decided to keep it to myself...for now. She got up and went off towards the bushes opposite of the way Night came. I looked at Night and asked him softly and low, "Did you see her twitch?"

He raised his head, feathers up and said, _"Last night. She was twitching. Her arms/hands and her mouth."_

I raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Strange..."

I quickly finished eating and buried the bones. Night finished his and went to the river. I smiled, creeping up and splashed water onto him. He growled at me, shaking off the water before using his tail and splashed me. I shrieked, completely drenched. I blinked, my hair hanging in my face. I moved it back and playfully glared, "Oh...you are so going to get it!"

I splashed him back as quickly as my hands could go. He squawked, shaking the water off of him. I laughed and got out of the water, wringing out my shirt. I shook my head, water flying off of my hair. He nudged me softly and I looked at him, running a hand over his snout. I placed a soft kiss on his snout and said, "Thank you for helping and staying with me."

He looked at me with soft eyes and tried to smile, _"You are welcome. You would've done the same for me."_

And it was true. I would've done the same thing for him. I hugged him close to me. I felt his head against my back and his arms holding me. I smiled softly. I was glad to have met Night. We broke the hug just before my mother came into sight. She smiled at us.

"So what shall we do now?"

"Find a place to rest for the night just in case the Spinosaurs comes this way." I said.

Night nodded and we began our adventure towards a place to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, thedeathchandelier, and dragonrider101 for reviewing.

My friend tried to ask me out...but I told him that I already have someone, but then told him of my other friend who was being drama-fied. I think that they might get together, but I'm not sure. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. :) he's a good guy for her. He called her cute and she called him cute as well. So yeah. There's hope! :D Okay, moving on from that.

I'm going to focus on more of Night and Mirra's love. And to answer peoples questions about Mirra. She will not turn into a raptor or turn more into one. She is a hybrid. :) Her birthing though...I'm not sure what to do for that.

Neko: So we've come up with something. You can choose if she can have eggs or have actual children. It will be going on for two days. So tell your friends about it and all that.

We will tally it up on Sunday and will reveal it when the time is right. Heehee! :D As for her mother and for the Doctor, you shall see in time!

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - A Place To Call Home And New Faces_****_  
_**

We found a place that was abandoned and well secured. Night went around to check the place out, making sure that it was safe. Once he did deem it safe, we walked in, looking around. I decided to take a look around while mother decided to find a place to sleep. I poked my head through a door to find a kitchen. I blinked and looked around, searching through the food storage. There were food that could last a year at least. I left the food alone and walked out, exploring more of the place. I walked into a room that looked like a laboratory. I saw egg shells and carefully avoided the ones on the floor. I looked at the dead baby dinosaurs in the tubes. I walked to the last one to see nothing in it. I leaned away and looked behind me, going to the computers. I sat down in the chair carefully then tried to turn it on. It didn't turn on. I sighed and pushes away from the desk, getting up and walking out. I walked up to the front of the building by the desk, stretching. I sat on top of the thing and sighed. I noticed the door opening up and I flipped over the desk, hiding underneath it. Night had went with my mother so I knew it wasn't him. I could hear light purring following by sniffing. I could hear claws tapping against the ground before it started barking loudly. I winced at the sound, but stayed where I was at. What I heard next sent chills down my spine.

_"I can smell you human."_

I pressed myself against the desk, tucking myself away. I heard the other raptor walk the other way and I peeked out, looking up first then to the sides. I quickly bolted out from underneath the desk and I heard the raptor screech, chasing after me. I forced myself to run faster and yelled, "NIGHT!"

The other raptor screeched at me, gaining on me. I knew it couldn't leap because of the small space the hallway was. I saw Night running towards me and I quickly dove under him, sliding on my belly as he leaped at the other raptor, screeching in anger. I quickly rolled onto my back, getting up and pressing myself against the wall. The other raptor was already down and whimpering. Night growled before backing away.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _He hissed angrily.

_"This human is in our territory so I was ju-"  
_

_"But nothing!" _He snapped at him, _"This human saved my life twice. And she's friend."_

The other raptor, a female I'm guessing from the lack of feathers, was looking at with me interest and disbelief. She was beautiful. She didn't look like the other female raptors that I remember seeing on the Island when I was left alone while Night hunted. I was in a tree hiding from anything that would've attacked me. The females are plain, like ducks. But this female has red running down her face and blue surrounding her red eyes. She was clearly different from the others.

_"What are you looking at?"_ She snapped at me, causing me to jump out of my daze.

Night hissed at her in warning, which she backed away.

"O-Oh...I was just admiring your beauty. You are quite different from the other females that I've seen." I said truthfully.

She seemed to be flattered by my words and surprised. She bowed her head at me slightly and said, _"Thank you."_

I nodded at her, smiling.

_"What is your name?"_

"My name is Mirra."

_"Ira."_

I smiled, "Pretty name."

She smiled a raptor smile.

_"There is another human here, but she is Mirra's mother."_

Ira nodded in understanding.

"You are welcome to stay if you want." I said.

She nodded again, _"Thank you."_

Then she walked down the hall, sniffing the air. I could feel Night's eyes burning into my back. I turned and looked at him, blinking.

"What?"

He shook his head and said, _"You are truly kind hearted."_

I smiled at him and said, "I've always been. I know that for a fact."

He came up and pressed his snout against the side of my head, his nose in my neck. His warm breath danced across my neck, causing me to shiver slightly. He seemed not to notice my shiver. He purred slightly and I sighed slightly.

"This is a good place to stay." I said.

He growled in agreement, nuzzling me. I giggled and turned, hugging him. I felt him hug me back.

"Thank you Night."

_"You are welcome."_

I leaned away slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek before nestling my head against him once again. He licked my shoulder in return. I giggled silently then leaned away, "Lets get going before they come looking for us."

He nodded in agreement and we walked to the place where we are going to sleep at, side by side. I could already feel my heart fluttering and my stomach doing flips. Was I...in love with Night? He made me happy, he rescued me, helped me, and stayed with me. He's been there for me then anyone that I can remember. I smiled to myself. I knew right then and there. I was in love with him. We reached the place where we are going to sleep at. Night laid down first and I quickly made myself comfortable against him, curling up against him. He curled around me, his head on my stomach and his tail over my lap. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, settling down for the night. I peeked over to my mother and Ira, seeing them both asleep already. I looked at Night and whispered, "Goodnight Night."

He peeked an eye open and said, _"Goodnight. Sleep well."_

I smiled at him, running a hand over his feathers, "You too."

I closed my eyes again and let out a breath, darkness creeping over my vision as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank dragonrider101, echolocatingflyingmammalman, Evowizard25, thedeathchandelier, Naga Shark, louieBB, Raine44354, scttishwolf, and midnight84118.

Omigosh! Okay. I have totaled up the reviews of Mirra's pregnancy. Eggs: 2/Human: 3. It seems that people want her to have a human babies. But! Raine and scottishwolf reviewed something that spiked my interest. So...I might do a mixer of it. We shall see in the future. :) And Naga Shark...didn't you review another story of mine? Cause I recognize your name!

Neko: She most likely did.

Hmm...AWESOME! :D Lol. So, here's the story! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - Somethings Weird Is Going On_**

I felt something strange brushing against my neck. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. Night and Ira were gone. My mother still sleeping not that far from me. I frowned and touched my neck, wincing as soon as my fingers came in contact to whatever was on my neck. I pulled away to see blood on my fingers. My eyes widened and I looked around. How did I get a cut on my neck? I got up and quickly walked off to the bathroom. Since it was daylight out, I could see perfectly fine. I pulled out some bandages from the med kit and wrapped a gaze around my neck. I winced again. I looked down at my fingers, my nails dull and none-sharp. I frowned. What on earth cut me? I walked back to the bed and sat down. I noticed that my mother was gone as well. I blinked. Surely I would've saw or heard her walking. I stood up again, looking around.

"Mom?" I called out timidly, my voice echoing into the hallway. I didn't hear anything else and I felt something graze against my arm and I jumped, looking down at my arm to see a red line. What the? It wasn't bleeding, but I knew that line was going to be there for awhile. I knew this for a fact because it had happened once when I was locked up. I looked around, not seeing anything. What is going on? I walked out of the sleeping room and went to the front of the place. Suddenly, the cement fell, almost crushing me. I let out a shriek and backed away quickly, panting for breath and my eyes wide. What the hell is going on? I backed away from the cement and took a different route. I was sure that it was stable before. I let out a silent sigh.

"Night? Ira?" I called out, hoping to get an answer. When I didn't, I continued down the other hallway. I looked around this time, making sure that no more surprises would jump out at me. I stopped by the sleeping room, seeing it completely empty. My pack was gone along with my food, water, and everything else that I had. My eyes widened. Who was doing this? I was getting scared. I looked around, my eyes wide. I walked down another hallway and suddenly tripped over something, causing me to cry out. I felt pain shot up my leg and I winced. I looked over at what I tripped over and my eyes widened and I paled. It was the Doctor. His throat has been slashed open and his insides torn out of his body. One of his arms where missing along with a leg. One of his eyes was gone, squished into the ground while the other one held terror. Deep cuts were visible on his face, throat, and what was left of his other arm. I put a hand over my mouth, shaking. Wha-What was he doing here? I stood up and ran down the hallway, my ankle throbbing with pain. I ignored it, pressing forward. I busted through the door, panting and shaking. I saw Ira and she looked at me. She gave me a look over and she could see my panic.

_"What is wrong?"_

I swallowed for air, whimpering and pointing, "T-The doctor...B-Body...D-Dead!"

I sunk to the floor, crying and sobbing. My ankle was now red, swollen and throbbing with pain. I heard Ira chirp loudly, calling for the others most likely. I saw Night appear and I could see the worry in his eyes. He trotted up and leaned his head down, pressing against my cheek. He crouched down, showing his back to me. I knew what he wanted me to do. I slowly got up, careful of my ankle and got onto his back. I looked around.

"Where is my mother."

Both raptors exchanged looks and Ira said, _"We do not know. It is like she...disappeared."_

My eyes widened then stuttered, "But I saw her...I was gone only for a short time to go to the bathroom. I thought that she just went to get some fresh air."

Ira shook her head. Night spoke up, _"We have been outside all day. We smelt something strange for a brief moment then it was gone. We decided to come back to get you and her. We saw her sitting on top of the desk and we thought she followed us. It turns out she did not. I nor Ira could smell her anyway. We then saw the pathway blocked and we've been searching then."_

"And that's when I ran into Ira." I said slowly, burying my face into the back of his neck, "I saw the doctor..."

I felt Night tense under me and growl low. I shook my head slowly, "He is...dead."

Night grew even more tense and growled, _"Something isn't right here. We must move."_

_"Agreed."_

"My stuff is gone. Let's just go." I whispered.

They both nodded and ran out of the building. We ran deep into the forest, away from the building.


	12. Chapter 12

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, Naga Shark, and midnight84118.

I'm surprised that only three people reviewed...D: Sad-face! And Evo...are you well? You kinda scared me there. *is hiding behind Neko*

Neko: *glares slightly at Evo* Like we've said before. Everything will be revealed soon. And you need to be more specific on what you talking about. The cuts on her arms/neck or her ankle? And the fact that its rated M is because of the blood and gore.

And Naga, NO WONDER! Lol! :D I'm a dork! Haha. Nice to meet you again!

Neko: They'll review once this is done. *smacks me*

Ite! *holds head* Meanie!

Neko: Anyway, review or else no new chapter for a week. Also, this idiots birthday is coming up soon.

Yeppers! :D On the 22nd of this month! And I'm having a party on the 26th! :)

Neko: So reviewing will also make her happy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - Knowing The Truth About Her  
_**

I searched for my mother for two days and nothing. Night and Ira went father away from our little base camp to search for her, but they had found nothing. I was worried for my mother. She had disappeared without a trace and whatever had caused the red lines to appear on my skin hadn't faded away. Instead, they turned into shallow cuts and bled. I heard some bushes rustle and she looked down from my spot in the tree to see one of the scientist stumbling out. His clothes were shredded and cuts covered his body. I could clearly see that his right arm was broken. He was scared, looking around for anything to cover him. I blinked and called out, "What happened?"

His head shot up, looking at me with wide eyes and pleaded, "Please help me! She's going to kill me!"

I gave him an confused look, "Who?"

"H-Her!" He sputtered, "That women! L-Lily!"

My eyes widened in shock, "T-That's my mother!"

His eyes widened in fear and stumbled back, "Y-You're going to kill me too!"

Before I could even say anything, he ran off. I dropped my hand and stared at the place where he ran off. What did he mean that my mother was going to kill him? She jumped when she heard a piercing scream followed by silence. I swallowed heavily, suddenly wishing that Night or Ira was here with me. I heard a rustle and both raptors came into view. I scrambled to get down from the tree. I fell half of the way down, landing heavily onto my back. At least I didn't land on my ankle. It was still healing. I felt something brush against my cheek and my eyes shifted to see Night. I gave him a small smile and said, "Just had the wind knocked out of me. I'm okay."

I slowly sat up, taking in a huge deep breath and looked at them.

"Did you find anything?"

_"No. We smelt blood and followed it to here." _Ira said.

"One of the scientist came running through here. He was injured badly. Whatever did that to him wasn't a dinosaur." I said.

_"There must be someone else at work here." _Night said, rumbling slightly.

I nodded in agreement. I recalled that the scientist had similar cuts to mine. I suddenly winced, feeling something cut me. I looked at arm to see another cut. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my hand up, moving it forward. I felt something pressed against my hand. I slowly moved it upwards and pressed down. A trail of blood came sliding down. My eyes widened in shock. Invisible wires! That would explain the cuts on my body! But if the wires are here...then whoever is behind it was close by. I looked around. Night and Ira looked at me with confusion and worry.

"There is someone here that isn't suppose to be here." I said softly.

_"Who?" _Ira asked.

"I'm not sure...but who it is, they are dangerous. They can use these things called wires, but they are hard to see for people." I explained then pointed to the wire with my blood still on it, "That's where I got the cuts on my body from. From those wires."

Night and Ira looked surprised to see a trail of my blood in mid-air, but they nodded, agreeing with me.

_"We must move."_ Night said, coming up to me and crouching down. I slid onto his back, hooking my arms around his neck and pressed my face against the back of his neck, feeling the heat coming off of him. I lightly placed a kiss on the back of his neck and I felt him shiver slightly.

_"Lets get going." _Ira said, moving forward.

Night followed after her then rumbled to me, _"Do you think who ever is behind this has your mother?"_

I stayed silent, recalling what that man said. I shook my head lightly and said, "That man...he pleaded me to help him because she was going to kill him. When I asked who, he said her. Lily."

I felt Night grow stiff slightly and rumbled, _"Is that even possible?"_

"That man knew something about my mother. I think...he was telling the truth. I felt something in my gut telling me that he was."

Night rumbled slightly before saying, _"Your mother had been acting strange for a bit. She would twitch in her sleep."_

I looked at Night in shock. He also noticed her twitching?

"I noticed that as well." I whispered.

Night didn't say anything else after that. Ira was silent and had moved next to Night, looking around as we walked. I felt something stir in my gut, silently warning me that something bad was going to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: I'd like to thank Evowizard25, scottishwolf, louieBB and echolocatingflyingmammalman.

OMIGOSH! Sorry that I haven't updated! *flails arms*

Neko: It's because 1) we've been cleaning our room and 2) cause we were being lazy asses.

...yeah...ahem...well, life has been good so far! :D O.O *starts rocking to Shake Your Booty* WHOOO! *shakes booty*

Neko: ...while she's busy rocking out to that...I'll update what's been happening. Ahem, a friend of ours was being cussed at by little kids from El Camino. She was just voicing her own opinion about her old school and what not. So when she *jerks thumb to me* tried to back her up and defend her, she was being dissed as well. Three little kids total that we blocked from facebook. Yes...we have facebook. If you want to befriend us, look up Alex Chi. It will say her name on the bottom of her pic. Okay, back to what I was saying. They were calling her and our friend a bitch and such. Called her *nods to me* emo, bitch, and saying that they could beat her up. Which is highly impossible cause 1) guys shouldn't hit girls, 2) she could beat them up, and 3) her ex and a friend of hers (plus her ex's) could beat the complete shit out them. Plus our friend who was being dissed could end up killing them, but since their balls haven't dropped yet, it's not worth it. So that's basically it.

*Still rocking out and shaking booty to Shake Your Booty* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Neko: ...I so don't know her...Her birthday is next Tuesday. And she's going to be 20 and still acts like a kid...*shakes head* I don't know her at all. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 13 - Finally A Day Of Peace  
_**

I was lounging out in the sun, enjoying the warmth. Ira was off hunting for food. Night was cooling off in the river. I sat up and got up, brushing off the sand then launched myself into the water, enjoying the coldness. I shivered at first then sighed happily. I heard Night chuckling at me. I looked at him.

"What?"

_"You are a strange human."_

I rolled my eyes and said, "And you're a strange raptor."

He just gave me a raptor grin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the coldness of the water when all of a sudden, I was submerged. I yelped silently and quickly swam back up, coughing and sputtering. I looked at Night, who was giving me a cocky grin. I playfully glared at him.

"So it's going to be like that?"

He gave me a raptor shrug then used his tail to splash me. I shrieked with laughter then splashed him back as fast as I could. He gave a snort then used his tail again. I only turned, trying not to drown in the water.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I shrieked.

He stopped splashing me. I coughed slightly with whatever water I did swallow. I felt a cold snout press against my cheek, making me shiver and I looked at Night. I smiled and hugged him. I felt him hug me back, nuzzling my back. I began to feel cold and I broke the embrace.

"I'm starting to get cold." I said, walking out of the water and sat down at the edge of the water. Night followed after me and sat behind me, hugging me from behind and nuzzled his face against my neck/chest. I shivered slightly, feeling the warmth coming off of him and onto me. I smiled lightly and relaxed against him.

"I'm glad I met you Night. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

He rumbled slightly and hugged me closer and whispered, _"I don't know what I would do without you either. I'd probably be dead."_

I frowned. I didn't want to think of that possibility. I would've been the one to end up dead. I shook my head and sighed heavily, closing my eyes and listened to the surrounding sounds. Night deep breath, the long necks bellowing in the distance, making a song of some shorts. I felt the soft breeze flow over me and the feeling of Night's warm breath on my chest. I could feel his heat flowing onto me, making me warm. I smiled slightly. I cracked open my eyes when I heard Ira coming. I could tell her footsteps. They were different from any other creatures on the island. I felt something drop into my lap and I looked down to see food. I picked it up and said, "Thanks Ira."

She snorted slightly as she ate her food. It was her way to say 'no problem' when she ate. I smiled lightly and sunk my own teeth into the meat. Chewing on the meat and swallowed it, feeling it hit my stomach. I continued to eat, feeling myself being filled up. Once I was full, I dug a small hole in the ground and stuck the bones in it. I then covered it up and returned to Night's side. He had finished his meal and hugged me once more, curling around my body. I closed my eyes once again and relaxed against him. I let out a tiny sigh, feeling sleepy. We have been walking for two days straight and been up. I was exhausted. I let out a tiny sigh and sleepily said, "Night you guys."

_"Sleep well Mirra." _Both Ira and Night said.

I began to sink into slumber land and I whispered sleepily, "Love you Night."

Then all I saw was darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: We would like to thank Trunksmia, dragonrider101, thedeathchandelier, Dragonman10, lillambdragon, Evowizard25, midnight84118, scottishwolf, and Dac13 for reviewing. Plus for saying nice things.

Yeah, thank you. And sorry about that. I did have a good birthday actually. (: I would like to thank Evo for making me smile. I didn't get my tattoo on Friday as I thought I would. Didn't have an id and such. I'm getting it on the 11th. (: And what is going on in my so called 'love life', well...I just found out that the ex and my 'friend' are dating. Have been since the 28th of Jan. I'm still a bit angry about it. In fact, I want to rip their throats out. But that just means that I can find someone better. Plus she told me that she _**needs**_ him. *rolls eyes* I've heard that before. Now some of my friends hate him even more then before. Oh! And the best part, he deleted me from his facebook friends list! Isn't that mature of him? He is being childish. So, me being the better person, sent him a message saying that I'm not in love with him anymore and that I want to be friends. Just friends. And if he wants to be friends with me, just give me a holler. So it's up to him. Plus I found out that while we were dating, he was FUCKING another girl behind me back. So he cheated on me. That's twice in my life now. Oh yeah! Plus a friend of his Bitzy or whatever, was calling me an ugly hoe, a skank, and a slut! I mean, WTF? Seriously? For one, I ain't no slut! I don't steal other girls boyfriends or have sex with anyone. That's not my style. And two, how the fuck can I be a skank? I don't dress as one for sure. That really knocked my self esteem even lower then before. And I do know that I have on and off depression. Fml on that part.

Neko: Bitch mode has been activated people. Meaning...

Meaning that I'm no longer the nice chika that they've seen. They have fully unleashed it. (: So in meaning, he will slowly suffer. Not only did he loose a good friend, but the best girl that he will ever find. His lost. So now...

Neko: SO now she can date again.

Yep! Anyway, just thought to let ya'll know what's been going on. Now on with the story! PEACE YO! And review! (: I love you all!

* * *

**_Chapter 14 - Moments Like This  
_**

I winced as I felt the sun rays hit me. I blinked my eyes slowly and sat up, yawning and stretching. My joints popping. I looked around to see Ira gone, but Night was still sleeping. I looked over him, my eyes trailing over his form. I could see the muscles twitch under his skin. I looked at his face, seeing it twitch slightly. I smiled softly at him and ran my fingers lightly over his snout. I suddenly flushed at what I said last night. Night's eyes blinked open and he lifted his head up, yawning. His tongue curved slightly, like a cat. He shook his head before looking at me, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly.

_"Morning."_ he rumbled.

I smiled at him, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded slowly and placed his head against mine, purring. I smiled softly, cuddling up to him.

_"I love you too Mirra._" He whispered into my ear.

I felt my cheeks burn, but I smiled, turning and wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face into his scales. I heard rustling and I jumped when Ira came running out of the bushes, _"We must move now!"_

I heard a roar and I felt the color drain out of my face and chills ran over my body. It was the Spinosaurs. I quickly hopped onto Night's back and he quickly stood up, both he and Ira speeding off towards whatever part of the forest. I could tell we were going somewhere deep and dark. Some place that the Spinosaurs couldn't get to us. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind blow past me. I heard the roar coming closer and I whimpered silently. I suddenly felt a change of direction and I almost fell off. I gasped, opening my eyes. I looked behind me to see different Spinosaurs. This one was a mix of red and purple. The other one was just a dark purple. I gasped. There are two Spinosaurs? I swallowed heavily.

_"Don't worry Mirra. We'll be safe soon."_ Night panted.

I only nodded into his scaly neck. I closed my eyes again. I could feel his muscles working under me. I heard the roars getting more distant and the heavy footsteps fading. I opened my eyes to see that we even deeper into the forest. It had more trees and more vegetation. I sat up slightly, looking around.

_"We'll be safe here."_ Ira said.

_"But we must not be in the open."_ Night said.

I had to agree there. We could be seen easily out in the open.

_"Over here!"_ Ira called.

We came over and Night poked his head into the opening, looking around before nodding. I slipped off of his back and crawled into the opening. It was a cave. This one had light illuminating from the ceiling and I could hear water running. It was spacious. It was a mini waterfall running from the top of the cave and through a hole in the ground. There were indents in the ground, round and shaped like a bed. I heard movement behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Ira and Night were looking around in awe like I have.

_"I am going to get some grass and twigs." _Ira said, leaving the cave

I crawled over to the waterfall, cupping my hands and placing them into the water. I pulled them out and sipped the water. It tasted good and I dipped my hands into for more. I sighed in relief. I felt Night press his body against me. He was so warm. I cuddled beside him, nuzzling his neck. He dipped his snout into the waterfall, getting some water. I felt and heard the water going down his throat and he shivered from the coldness of the water.

"This is nice." I said.

Night pulled his face away from water and said, _"I agree. I love moments like this."_

I blushed lightly but smiled anyway. I also love moments like this. I heard Ira coming back in and I got up, walking over to her and grabbed some of the materials from her. She nodded her head at me and we went to work to make the beds as Night got up and left the cave to go hunting for food. Ira and I had finished making the beds by the time Night had come back. He dumped the food and all three made quick work of the meals. I took the bones and went to the hole in the floor and dumped the bones. I listened for a bit and I heard a splash. I grinned. I now knew how to get rid of the bones and I didn't have to go outside to bury them. I looked to see Ira gone. I'm guessing she went out for a bit. I saw Night asleep in the bed. I smiled and padded over, crawling into the bed and cuddling up to him. I wasn't tired, but I felt like watching. I truly did love moments like this._  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: We would like to thank dragonrider101, thedeathchandelier, Evowizard25, midnight84118, scottishwolf, lilsaiyanfox, and Gaara'sTsuki for reviewing.

Si si! Thank you! :D And I FINALLY got my tattoo! Turned out pretty good! I got it March 11, 2011, a Friday. It didn't really hurt at first, the shading was okay. It stung but when it got to the coloring, it felt like my skin was being torn off. But I didn't cry ONCE! Not at all! I was a trooper! Heehee! If ya'll can find me on facebook (still Alex Chi), you'll be able to see it. It's a pic of me with my tattoo. My pisces sign but in fish form with the kanji love in the middle (like Gaara's). It's on my right shoulder. (: Still happy with it!

Neko: Yeah, she didn't cry at all. And it's tender still...but it'll be healed by the time we head back to dad's.

Si, and I can fully expose it to the sun on the 20th of March. Heehee! Me happy! And sorry for not updating. Things have been crazy. So anyway...

Neko: On with the story. And review.

And sorry that's it's short. I just thought that Mirra and Ira should have a moment. There will be more moments, but later in the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**_Chapter 15 - Mirra And Ira Moment 1  
_**

I crawled outside, stretching my limbs as I took in the sun. I heard a crunch and looked to my left, seeing Ira. I smiled, "Hey Ira."

She nodded lightly, munching on her lunch. She suddenly stopped, looking around and growled softly, warningly. I froze, looking around.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

_"Something is watching us." _she growled softly to me.

I blinked slowly, looking at where she was looking at, not seeing anything.

_"Go back into the cave, slowly." _she said, backing up.

I backed up as well, crawling back into the cave opening. She entered in after me. Once we were in the back, I looked at her.

"What was that about?"

_"Someone was there, watching us. I didn't like it. It rubbed me the wrong way." _she said, shooting me a look.

I held my hands up in the 'I surrender/I mean no harm' way. I glanced over at Night, who was still asleep peacefully. I looked at Ira, "So what are we going to do?"

_"I'll keep watch of the entrance and the outside until I don't sense the intruder anymore." _she said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ira, but how about I help?"

She shot me a look as to say, 'What can you do', almost in a mocking way.

"Please Ira? I can be a big help. I can hide in the trees and get the intruder from above." I said.

She let an irritable sigh and said, _"Fine. But if Night comes baring his teeth at me, you better say it was all your idea."_

I grinned, "Of course! I wouldn't have him hurt you. And I promise to work hard!"

She rolled her eyes and grumbled, walking out of the cave. I quickly followed after her and she looked around first, then nodded, getting out. I crawled out as well and headed to the forest, grabbing some vines and whatever rocks I could find. I quickly crawled up into the tree, making some weapons out of the wood. I tied the vines to the rocks and swung them around, smiling. I crawled carefully onto a fat branch and tied the vines around it. I grinned, seeing that my work was ready to be put into good use. I looked at Ira, who was scanning the area then looked at me.

_"You are quite resourceful." _She said.

"Well, I have to be...otherwise I wouldn't be able to survive." I said, setting the rocks carefully onto the branches.

_"You must've been put through a lot." _she said.

"Yeah, I have actually. But now I'm actually free and I feel like I belong here. If I went back to where people live, I don't think I could cope or even fit in because of how I was raised or the way I am. I would get homesick. I consider this my home and you and Night my family." I said, glancing at her.

I could see surprise in her eyes.

_"I...I...Thank you...no one has consider me family since I was outcasted by my pack."_ she said, somewhat sadly.

I gave her a huge grin, "Well I do. I don't know what happened to make you outcasted by them, but you will never be outcasted here. I consider you as a big sister and a friend."

_"Thank you Mirra...That means a lot to me." _she said.

I rubbed my hands together, getting the dirt off and climbed down, landing on the ground softly and grinned at her.

"It should. I never betray those who I love." I said, walking up to her and hugged her.

She hugged me back and then pulled away, _"Lets go back to our nest. Just in case Night happens to wake up and he panics."_

I giggled softly, nodding, "Alrighty then! Let's go!"

We both headed back to our nest, chatting happily with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: We would like to thank Evowizard25, midnight84118, and Dr. Edward Richtofen for reviewing.

...not a lot of reviews this time a round. D:

Neko: *shrugs* Eh, since you were doing other stuff.

Ja...GOT MY PERMIT PEOPLE! I JUST GOTTA LEARN HOW TO DRIVE EVEN MORE! :D I already know how to...just...the rest of the stuff. Haha.

Neko: And she's been doing other stuff for awhile.

*nods* Yep. And actually...something good actually happened to me. (: You know that saying, "When you love something, let it go. And if it comes back, it's yours?" Weeeeeeeeeeell...heeeheee!

Neko: *looks at the readers* What? You expecting me to spill about it? Nope. Top secret. But a hint, if you read the Publishing Room area in the earlier chapters about what had happen months ago, yeah. It's related to that.

Ja! Everything worked out for me. (: I'm actually happy. Heehee...Now...Enough about that. ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

P.S. I dunno when the next time I will update...my life has turn into shitville...my mom is a selfish bitch. She thinks it's a good idea that I don't get a job cause it benefits her for her taxes. Meanwhile, I'm getting kicked out of my dad's place cause I can't find a FUCKING JOB! D: And I have been looking! So that means that I am saddled with staying at my mom's house and I hate that place. The only reason why I go there is cause of my baby boy, my cat. Sighs...so yeah...I'm just frustrated and I'm close to cracking...hopefully seeing _him_ tomorrow will make things better...hopefully...so here's the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 16 - Friend. Possibly New Romance?  
_**

I was washing out my shirt because I had blood, dirt, and grim on it. I wrinkled my nose at it. I started to hum a song that my mom use to sing to me to sleep.

"_Sleep my child. _

_Have no fear. _

_Dream of sugar and love. _

_Nothing shall harm you when you dream._

_Always remember the love you have._

_Keep that warm smile._

_Love as you always have._

_Never let go of it._

_It shall get you far."_

I jumped, before I could repeat the song over, hearing a branch crack. I turned around quickly, seeing another raptor there. I paled, staring into its golden-red eyes. It cocked its head then lowered it, pulling its lips back over its teeth, hissing, "_Why are you here human?_!_"_

I backed away slightly, swallowing while shaking, "L-Leave me alone!"

It hissed again, taking a step towards me. Suddenly, both Night and Ira came bursting out of the cave, standing between me and the other raptor, both of them hissing at the intruder.

_"What business do you have here?" _Night hissed angrily.

_"Y-You're alive!" _The intruder said, shocked.

Night blinked, looking at Ira who looked back at him.

_"Do I know you?"_ Night asked, eying the intruder.

_"I-It's me! You're younger brother! Meelo!"_ he said.

Night looked startled and shocked to see the other raptor while Ira was weary.

_"Me-Meelo? Is that truly you?"_ Night asked, taking a step forward.

The raptor, Meelo, nodded and said, _"Yes. It is me."_

_"How did you find me?" _Night asked.

_"I caught wind of your scent and along with something else." _He said, his eyes narrowing me.

Night let out a low threatening growl, which cause Meelo's eyes to snap up to him.

_"Don't tell me this human is with you?"_ Meelo asked, shocked.

_"She is and if you harm her in anyway, I will rip you to shreds."_ Night hissed, his eyes cold.

I shivered slightly, seeing the coldness. The coldness of a true raptor, a true killer. I swallowed silently, looking back at Meelo. Meelo was different from other raptors as well. His eyes were golden-red instead of just red and he had more blue markings on his face and body and less red. I glanced at Ira, who was looking at the new comer with interest and wariness. I could tell right away that she has taken a fancy to Meelo.

_"With your permission, Night, may I join your pack?"_ Meelo asked.

_"If Mirra permits it." _Night said.

_"Mirra? Who is Mirra?"_ he asked.

I slowly raised a hand up.

_"What?_!_ A _human_ is the pack leader?_!" Meelo shouted outraged, hissing loudly.

Suddenly, Ira tackled him to the ground, hissing low and growling threateningly, _"Yes. She is pack leader because she has shown more courage then anyone else and she has protected Night and I from harm."_

Meelo stilled, scared of her. I would've giggled if it was moment to laugh at but this was serious. I looked at Night, who was hunched over in a protective stance. I looked back at Meelo and said, "It's fine. He can join."

Meelo looked at me in surprise, like I wasn't going to let him join and let Ira kill him. I almost snorted at the idea. Almost. I smiled at him slightly and said, "If you are Night's brother, then it's fine. He meant no harm."

Ira slowly backed away, her foot edging off of him. Meelo waited until she was further away and got up slowly. Night was tense beside me and I patted his shoulder slightly before running my hand over his head. He closed his eyes and started to purr. I giggled when he moved his head against my ribs. He was like a giant cat. Luckily for me, he was still hunched over which made it easier to pet him. Meelo was watching with interest and I just flashed him a smile. He quickly looked away, like he was disinterested. I knew better. Younger siblings are always curious of what their older siblings are doing.

_"Come with me. I will explain to you of how things will work around here and you shall follow the rules. Understand?"_ Ira said, her eyes narrowed.

Meelo only nodded and followed after her. I smiled at the scene. I could tell that they both took a fancy to each other. I looked out to the forest, hoping that my mother was alright. She disappeared and hasn't come back. I am hoping what I was told a couple days ago was a lie. I looked down at Night when I felt him nudge my side slightly. He raised his head up, which caused my head to tilt upwards.

_"Are you alright?" _He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I will be. Just worried about my mother. That's all." I said.

He placed his cheek against mine, purring softly, _"I'm sure she is okay."_

"I hope so."

He gently nudged me back to the cave, our little home. I suddenly shivered and I peeked over my shoulders. It felt like someone was watching us just now. That sensation came and left quickly.

_"Mirra?"_

I looked at Night and then quickly caught up, "I'm alright. Just felt like someone was watching us."

He rumbled slightly, looking behind us and said, _"I don't smell anything."_

I shook my head and sighed, "Maybe it's just me being worried about my mother and something getting her."

He came up behind me and gently nudged me towards the cave, _"It'll be okay. Don't worry so much Mirra."_

I nodded, "Alright. I think some rest will do me some good."

Night purred gently at that and licked my cheek gently, _"Have a good rest. I shall be back later."_

"Where are you going?"

_"Scouting then hunting."_

"Alright...be safe."

He rumbled an okay and went off to the forest. I sighed, crawling into our home only to see Ira and Meelo glaring at each other from the other side of the cave. I only blinked, heading towards mine and Night's bed. I crawled into the bed and curled up. I giggled gently to myself, my eye lids drooping. Ira and Meelo looked cute together, despite of their little glaring contest. I let out a tired yawn and fell asleep, wishing that Night would come home safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Publishing Room:**

Neko: We would like to thank Evowizard25, midnight84118, and dragonrider101 for reviewing.

Again, not a lot of reviews this time. ): Whatever. Well...I have _some_ good news people. I feel better...ish...okay, I don't. I'm still pissed off that I have to stay here at my _'mothers'_ house. The only reason why I'm here is because of my baby boy, my kitty. Yeah, I want to move away from my little urban hometown. It sucks and its _slowly_ turning into the ghetto. Plus I have almost gotten hit on MY street twice and about a street over, me and my friend almost got hit! WTF PEOPLE! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE! FUCKERS!

Neko: ...while she's venting, she's a bit pissed about everything. The fact that her boyfriend hasn't called her yet cause she wants him to call or message her first cause she always does. Plus she's stuck at her mothers place and she's been left out of things. Like going to Chicago this year.

Like I fucking care. I don't really like my family ANY how. Though I don't get to see my new baby second cousin...AND MY COUSIN IS ONLY LIKE, TWO OR THREE YEARS OLDER THEN I! D: FTW IS WRONG WITH THAT? And since I don't know anyone other then my grandme and grandpa and step-grandma, step-aunts and step-uncle (one step uncle decided to leave the family for some slut and kids), and step-cousins...on my dad's side of the family. Things just suck for me...atm.

Neko: Before you get even more pissed, think about it, the sooner you get a job, the faster you can leave that house.

Right right...ya right. Sigh. Anyhow, my dad and my mom are getting a second car (two). Firstly, my dad wants to get a second car for _me_ to drive. My mom wants to get a second car for herself. . Selfish once AGAIN! (Notice how I always rant about my mother?)

Neko: *whispers* They don't have a good relationship cause of her mother did to her in the past.

HEY! *glares then coughs* ANYwho, enough about my ranting on my life. On with story. *suddenly chokes on air and falls off the bed*

Neko: *is staring wide eyed* Oh...my...GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?

*is freaking out* WTF? I GOT CONFESSED TO BY A 17 YEAR OLD! THAT I BARELY KNOW! WTF? *screams at the top of my lungs and runs away*

Neko: O.O Guess...I'm...*is twitching*...writing this part...*twitches some more*

* * *

**_Chapter 17 - Captured And Rescue  
_**

I heard loud angry barking and growling. I suddenly sat up, my eyes wide and fully alert. I noticed that Ira and Meelo was gone. I quickly headed towards the front of the entrance when I heard Ira shout, _"Stay there Mirra! There are humans who want you!"_

I froze, pausing at the entrance. Of course, to the other humans, it only came out as barks and chatter. I eased myself back. I heard the noise starting to fade and then I carefully yet silently crawled out of the cave, looking around. I didn't see anyone anywhere. I swallowed nervously. Then, something caught my attention. Something very dark and wet looking. I knelt down, touching it. I brought it up, rubbing my fingers together then brought it up to my nose, sniffing it. I stiffened then a growl ripped out of my throat, my eyes flashing to a dark red. It was Night's blood. They hurt him! They hurt him! _THEY HURT HIM! _I howled in rage and I suddenly felt my body change. Bones shifted and things started to change. I was too filled with rage to even notice the pain of the change. I suddenly stumbled slightly and shook my head. I walked up to the water, peering at it and gasped. My eyes were still orange, but it was tinted with red. I was in the shape of a raptor, but my skin was different then other raptors. Instead of it being grey or having colors on it like it normally does. My skin or hide as they call it, it was pure black, like my hair. I blinked, slightly startled that I could change into a raptor but also that I was a different color then them. The scent of Night's blood hit my nose again and I growled, my head snapping in the direction of where the humans took the one I love and my friends. The humans shall pay. Oh yes, they shall pay dearly. I quickly sped off in the direction. I was astonished with my new speed. I was faster then in my human form. Things pasted by me in a blur of images, but I knew what they were. Instinct drove me to where I could find my family at. I followed the scent that belonged to them. I slowed my pace down to a slow walk, finally reaching the human base. I looked around, searching for any sign of them. I suddenly spotted Ira and Meelo in a separate cage. They didn't look good. Since it had gotten dark and humans don't see well in the dark. Luckily for me in my new form, I could see perfectly clear. I quietly snuck over to the cage and said very low, _"Ira."_

Her head snapped up, looking at me and growled, her eyes narrowed, _"Who are you?"_

_"It's me! Mirra!"_

She looked at me in shock, like she didn't believe me.

_"But...how?"_

_"Must be part of what they did to me. Are you two okay?"_

_"Yes. We're okay." _She said, "_But Night wasn't looking so well. He was greatly hurt by those humans."_

I let out a low dangerous growl and asked, _"Do you know where he is?"_

_"No. I don't. I'm sorry. I have failed everyone."_

My eyes softened and I felt myself shift back into my human form. I reached in and touched her cheek and whispered, "No you haven't Ira. You protected me from them finding me. You saved me from them."

She gave me a look and slowly nodded tiredly. I frowned, "What did they do to you?"

_"They gave her some weird that had a sharp pointed end." _Meelo said._  
_

I processed the information and gasped softly.

"A needle! They used some kind of drug on you Ira. Think you can make it out of here once I let you out?"

_"I...think so."_

I crept softly towards the front of the cage and whispered to Meelo, "Once I unlock your cages, get her out of here as fast as you can."

He nodded and I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair. How it stayed there for so long, I wasn't sure. I quickly picked the lock, unlocking Meelo's cage first then made quick work on Ira's. Once her cage was open, she walked out carefully and slowly. Meelo knelt down, letting her climb onto his back and rest heavily on him. He quickly darted out and into the woods. I crept my way back into the back and sniffed the air. I caught Night's scent by his blood. I followed it to a tent. I felt my hand shift which caused me to look down to see that my hand had shift into a raptor hand with claws. I carefully sliced the tent open and I slipped in. I spotted Night in a cage with a white bandage wrapped around his side. I let out a soft growl, which cause his eyes to carefully open. I felt a smile slowly slip over my face as I crawled over.

"Night." I whispered.

I saw him crack a small smile and whispered, _"Mirra..."_

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried and looking at his side.

He grunted slightly, lifting his head, _"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"_

"Rescuing your butt." I said, smirking slightly.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. I pulled out the bobby pin again and began to pick the lock. He slowly stood up and I opened the door. He took a couple of step before almost collapsing. I caught him, but I struggled under his weight. I closed my eyes and shifted into my raptor form, but I grunted from pain this time.

_"Mirra...you're..."_

_"I know."_ I said, replying in raptor.

I crouched down, letting him slid onto my back. I made my way outside the tent and took off into the forest. I stopped, sniffing the air and caught the scent of Ira and Meelo. I trotted towards where they were at and slowed to a halt as they came into view. Both Ira and Meelo growled at me. Right, I forgot that they didn't see me turn into my raptor form. Night got off, sinking to the ground to rest.

_"Who the hell are you?" _Ira snapped towards me as Meelo growled, taking a step forward.

I mentally rolled my eyes but shifted back into my regular form, groaning in pain. This was going to take some time to get use to. I let out a sigh as I stopped shifting.

_"M-Mirra?"_ Ira asked, shocked.

_"How did you do that human?"_ Meelo growled, but more of curious then threatening.

I merely smiled sadly and said, "I was an experiment. Bonding a human with raptor DNA."

Meelo stared at me with shock and interest. Taking my silence as end of convocation, I turned to Night, sitting beside him and asked, "How did you get that wound?"

Night let out a loud growl, scaring me slightly.

_"The humans decided to ambush me when I was near our home. Once they had wounded me, Ira and Meelo came into view, seeing the humans and growled at them. They tried to attack them, but the humans hit them with a weird device."_

"A needle. It probably had a drug in them which cause you to go weak Ira and Meelo. They got the jump on Night and wounded him greatly."

I frowned, growing slightly angry. What were the humans doing here? What purpose did they need to be here? Other to capture the dinosaurs here that is. I looked back, my eyes narrowed. If we were going to get answers, we were going to need to capture one of the humans who dared to venture to _my_ island, _my_ home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Publishing Room:**

! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My life has been CRAZY! XD I've been learning how to drive and I've been hanging with my boyfriend! SQUEE! The chick that I talked about a couple of chapters ago in this part...well...She's a fucking liar! SHE TRIED TO BREAK US UP! :( Plus when he was upset, I was trying to calm him down and she kept on touching him! I was like, 'WTF?' Plus she kept going on about how maybe we're not destined to be together...that pissed me off GREATLY! I was ready to lose it! :( Bitch needs to learn her place. Seriously.

Neko: Calm down and go lay down.

*huffs* Fine! And again, sorry for not updating. Oh...And I will be joining the army. I'm at a stand still in my life and yeah...I want to do something with my life. Plus I've had writers block and I didn't feel like writing cause I was bitter, couldn't think of anything, and I needed a break. BUT I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEWERS! Please keep on reviewing!

Neko: Anyway now, time to move onto the story. Here it is.

And sorry it's short.

* * *

**_Chapter 18 - Rescue and Death  
_**

I silently crouched in a tree, watching one of the female scientist exchanging words with a couple of soldiers. I didn't understand what they were saying because I was too far away to hear. She looked smug along with the soldiers. Next to them was a smaller female scientist and she looked nervous and scared. One of the soldiers got close to her and she jumped, moving away. So she's scared of males huh? The other female just smirked at her, an evil look in her eyes. I knew that look and I frowned, my mouth twisting into a deep frown. Ira and Meelo was guarding Night back at our nest. Night was sleeping I left. The soldiers took each arm of the smaller girl and started to walk away, into the forest. The other female just smirked evilly, laughing. It was high pitched and it made me cringe. I tilted my head, craning my neck and my eyes followed the males. I leaped off the tree, landing silently and quickly yet silently followed after them. I suddenly smelt tear and fear. I climbed up another tree and peered down, to see the girl's shirt in shreds and she was trying to fight the males off. She was going to get raped! I growled and hopped down, landing on top of one of the males, making him crash into the ground. I lifted my head, lips pulled back and my eyes wild with rage. I let out a growl and leaped onto the other male, sinking my teeth into his neck and jerked back, ripping the skin off of the throat. As he fell, I quickly turned and leaped onto the other male, sitting on his chest and my lips brushed against his ear and whispered, "Death awaits you."

Before he could give a cry or a shout of help, my middle and ring finger dug into his eye sockets, grasping his head, and jerked back with great strength, tearing his head clear off. I stood up, wiping the blood off of my hands with the shirt of the guy. I turned, tilting my head towards the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked carefully and in English.

"Y-yes!" She squeaked out, still scared, "Th-Thank you..."

I shook my head, "It was no trouble."

Before I could even take a step, arms wrapped around my waist, a head buried into my back. I stiffened and craned my neck to look back. The girl was shaking and whimpering slightly. Now that I look at her more closely, she didn't look any older then 13 years old.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 11." She replied.

I stiffened. 11 years old? She's younger then what I thought.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was forced to come here...Please don't make me go back." She whimpered.

I could smell the tears and I bit my lip. The others wouldn't be happy with me, but she needs to get out of here. I tapped her hands and she let go, backing up slightly.

"You'll come with me. And you will not scream, attack, or even freak out. Understand?"

She nodded, grabbing my hand as I led her away from the camp. I glanced down at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Rose." She whispered.

I smiled slightly, "That's a pretty name for a sweet thing like you."

Her lips twitched slightly but remained timid. This isn't going to go well with the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Publishing Room:**

Hi hi! Sorry for not updating! DX And no I haven't fallen off the face of the earth!

Neko: We've been doing stuff this past few days.

Mhm! And last night was full of drama shit...fucking stupid ex gf's with problems...I should find her and kick her ass...SHE THREATENED ME! D:

Neko: Just let it go...besides, twin will destroy her anyway.

Right right...sigh-face. ANYwho! Moving on! Here is the next chapter! :D Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 19 - Accept or Reject?  
_**

Rose stayed behind me the whole time, her hand clutching my shirt. She looked so scared and small. I felt sorry for her.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked her carefully.

She glanced around, like she was afraid that she'd be attacked if she answered wrong.

"Come on Rose, no one is going to harm you." I said softly.

She smiled very lightly and said, "I like to dance."

I looked over my shoulder and grinned at her, "You do? So do I."

Her eyes widened in shock and she gave me a full grin, showing off her teeth, "R-Really?"

"Of course! I have ever since I was little. I've always wanted to dance." I said.

She giggled, becoming more open with me then she was an hour ago.

_"MIRRA!" _

I jumped, startled. Rose let out a whimper, burying her face into my side. I patted her head and cooed at her, "It's alright. It's my pack looking for me."

She shook her head and whispered, "It's the monsters. They've come for us!"

I picked her up, holding her close, "No it's not. It's my family."

She didn't say anything else, only buried her head into the junction between my neck and shoulder, whimpering. I sighed silently and headed towards my nest.

_"I'm here! Calm down!" _I said.

_"Where have you been?_!" Ira shrieked at me, glaring at me, _"And what is that?_!_"_

_"Calm down Ira! And it's a child if you haven't noticed!" _I snapped at her, growling.

_"We've been looking everywhere for you Mirra." _Meelo said, coming up then paused, gazing at the child and sniffed her carefully, _"She smells like blood. And so do you."_

I shifted my weight and said, _"I had to kill some human males because they were going to rape and hurt this child."_

"_Rape? What is this 'rape'?" _Ira asked.

_"It's like sex. Or when you have to mate basically but rape is when someone forces themselves on you when you don't want to have sex." _I said, then I looked around.

_"You humans are strange." _Meelo said.

_"I suppose..." _I muttered, _"Where's Night?"_

"_Resting in the cave. He can't get up still but he is awake." _Ira said.

I gave them a look and headed towards the cave. I glance down at the child and tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge. I sighed and said, "Rose, you need to let go. I promise you that they will not hurt you."

She lifted her head up and glanced behind me to see Ira and Meelo which caused her to shriek and hide behind me, shaking.

"Rose, they won't hurt you. I promise you. They will watch and protect you." I said softly, crouching down to her level.

She studied me for a moment then slowly nodded, "O-Okay..."

I smiled lightly and kissed her forehead, "That's a good girl."

Looking back at Ira and Meelo, I said, _"Don't harm this child. She is already scared and she doesn't trust anyone but me at the moment. So watch and protect her understand."_

"_Yes Mirra. We understand." _Meelo said, cutting off Ira.

I could tell that she wasn't going to accept the child just yet. Meelo seemed more curious and accepting then her. I really hoped the Night would accept her. I poked my head into the cave, spotting Night easily. He was resting, his sides rising and falling. I smiled lightly and placed a soft kiss on his snout, which caused him to stir and raise his head, yawning widely. He blinked sleepily and his eyes landed on me. He blinked rapidly and nearly tackled me. Nearly. He was holding me against him with and nuzzling my neck, purring. I giggled lightly and said, "_Don't worry. I'm okay."_

He pulled away, looking me over then asked, _"Why does the scent of a male on you?"_

I blinked, looking down and picked up the my shirt, sniffing it.

_"Blak! I smell awful! The male's scent is from me killing them."_

"_Males?" _Night hissed.

I nodded my head, _"Yes. Males. They were about to attack a young girl."_

"_A youngling?"_

_"Yes. And she's here."_

_"What?" _He hissed, "_Why is she here?"_

_"Because I rescued her and she trusts me! She doesn't have anywhere else to go!"_

Night huffed slightly, his eyes still narrowed. Suddenly, I heard a scream and then I was tackled from behind.

"Oof!"

I felt a body shivering and sobs. I tilted my head back and turned myself over, only to have a head buried into my chest. It was Rose. I cooed softly towards her and asked, "What happened."

"Th-That...o-one...S-She tried t-to a-attack m-me!" she sobbed out.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it didn't look like that." I said softly, rubbing her back.

She only curled more into me. I shot Night a look that clearly said, 'You see what I mean now?'. I sighed lightly and said, _"Ira! Come here!"_

Ira walked in, looking irritated.

_"Did you try to attack her?"_

_"No. I was trying to help her and she was getting all nervous and I tried to soothe her but she started to yell at us. Then she screamed and ran away when I took a step forward."_

I blinked and then looked down at the little girl in my arms.

"Rose, she wasn't trying to attack you. She wanted to help you and soothe you. To make you more comfortable with them." I said.

She sniffled lightly and looked up at me, "But..."

"No buts Rose. They won't hurt you. I promise." I said, smiling softly and kissed her forehead softly.

She sniffled again and looked over her shoulder at Ira with unease then she looked at Night with the same look then softly said, "If you say so..."

I patted her head, "Sleep. You've had a long day."

She nodded and leaned against me, closing her eyes. I looked at Night with pleading eyes. He shifted slightly, unsure.

_"Come on Night...you can't leave this little girl out in the jungle by herself. She'll be killed by predators or humans. This is her only chance."_

He groaned then said, _"Fine...but you are responsible for her."_

I beamed at him, a big smile planted on my face, "_Thank you!"_

Carefully, picking her up, I stood up and walked over to the nest-like-bed and placed her down. She murmured and curled up. I placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. At least they accepted her to stay...but not into the group yet._  
_


	20. Chapter 20

ACK! SORRY SORRY! *bows* I've been busy and I dunno when I shall be back to updating. I need to be looking for a job so I'll most be likely to update at night. AND I DID NOT GIVE UP ON IT DAMN IT! *has super angry face*

Neko: That's right. We've been running around to save our asses from getting kicked out.

SERIOUSLY! I feel insulted...and I should finished up the other stories as well...stupid writers block! ANYWAY! HERE'S THE STORY! ENJOY! :D

* * *

**_Chapter 20 - Discoveries and Moving!  
_**

I awoke to the sound of a powerful roar. The one that made my hair stand on end and stiffen. I felt Rose stiffen up as well, tears threatening to spill over. She opened her mouth to give out a cry but I quickly silenced her. I gave her a silent, 'Ssssh!' and she nodded. I pointed to the nest, silently telling her to stay here. She nodded again and I carefully and quietly crawled to the opening. I peeked through the vines the hid the opening to see two Spinosaures going at it, but it was different then what they were suppose to do. My face flushed bright red and I quickly moved away from the scene. What was going on?_!_ I shook my head and moved towards the nest, covering Rose's ears. She looked up at me with a questioning look. I merely shook my head. There was another roar, louder then the others. I felt my face flush again, shivering slightly. Then it was silent. I could hear the ground shifting outside and the pair of feet stomping away. I let out a shaky breath as I came up to the opening again to see that the two giants were gone. I let out another shaky breath, happy that they were gone.

"It's okay Rose. They're gone." I said.

Rose nodded, staying where she was at. I looked around and said out loud, "Where are they?"

"_Where are who?"_ a voice asked, causing me to jump with a shriek.

*BANG*

"Ooooowwwwww..." I whimpered out, rubbing my head.

I peeked opened an eye to see Night standing there with Ira and Meelo.

"_I was wondering where you guys went to!" _I snapped, pouting.

They all chuckled at me and Night rubbed his muzzle against my cheek.

_"I'm sorry my love." _he rumbled, causing me to blush slightly.

My blush began to grow deeper at the sudden memory of the two Spinosaures.

"_Why does it smell heavy with mating musk?" _Ira asked, looking at us.

Us meaning Night and I. I ripped away from him, my face and neck bright red and I squeaked out, "Wha-What?_!_"

_"I smell it as well." _Meelo said, looking at us.

"_I-It w-was us!_" I squeaked out.

_"That's right you two. I was with you scouting. This was from two bigger ones." _Night snapped at them, glaring.

If Raptors could blush...Night would be blushing.

"_I-I saw two Spinosaures m-mating." _I managed out, just barely stuttering.

They all shared weary looks and said, _"We must move."_

I sighed heavily, knowing that this would happen and said, "_Let me grab mine and Rose's things and Rose and we can go."_

They all nodded, now fully alert and keeping watch. I quickly crawled back inside and grabbed all of my things and Rose's.

"Come on Rose honey, we have to move."

"But why? I like it here." She said.

"Because two bigger dinosaurs are about to move into this territory and we would be in danger if we stayed." I said sternly.

She nodded in understanding and followed out with me. Ira crouched down for Rose to get out. Rose was afraid still but with a helpful look from me, she overcame her fear and got on. I got onto Night's back and we took off towards the deep jungle to who knows where.


	21. Chapter 21

OMG! I'm back. Sorry for not updating! Been busy with work! :D YES! I HAVE WORK! FINALLY!

Neko: Anyway, here's the next chapter.

And I actually some-what got over my writers block. XP And there's a song that's makin my creative writing skills come forth. So...YAY!

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

I yawned tiredly as we walked. Rose was sleeping peacefully on Ira's back. Night looked at me with slight worried but I only smiled reassuringly.

_"This looks like a good place to stay for awhile." _Meelo said, coming back from scouting around the area.

Night looked around, tilting his head and sniffed the air. He nodded in agreement. There was another small cave but this time we didn't have to belly-crawl. We still had to crouch down thought. Rose then woke up, yawning.

"Mommy?" She called sleepily.

My heart melted at the word and I said, "Morning sleepy-head."

She blinked and became more awake. Looking around, she noticed that we were in a new area.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Our new home." I said, patting her head.

She beamed, sliding off of Ira's back and ran around the small circle before entering the cave.

"Wow! It's HUG~!" She exclaimed loudly.

I could only laugh, shaking my head at the child. She was too cute for her own good.

_"We'll be back." _Night said suddenly.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

_"We must gather things for our nests." _He said.

I nodded, understanding and said, _"Be careful."_

The three raptors nodded their head, running off into the deep jungle and I went inside the cave.

"Hey...mommy." Rose said.

I blinked, looking up at her, "What is it Rose-sweetie?"

She looked nervous, not looking up at me. This worried me and I came up, placing my hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, finally looking up at me.

I gave her a confused look before I felt something stick into my neck, causing me to gasp and fall over, my limbs practically useless from whatever she had injected into me.

"W-Why?" I choked out.

Her face held a grim look, "Because...I was ordered to."

_*Night...Help me...* _I thought, my world darkening and everything felt silent.


	22. Chapter 22

I know I had said that I'd update like a week ago but I got...distracted. And very busy.

Neko: Yes. Sorry for all the short chapters. We wanted to built it up.

Yep! :D And guess what...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D HEEEHEEE!

Neko: And we're extremely busy today...so...sorry for the short chapter again. :P

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

I groaned, blinking. What had happened? I sat up, wincing at the pulsing going through my head. My body felt heavy, like lead. I looked around, trying to get my barrings around. I let out a startled gasp, seeing Rose hung up against the wall on this cross plank of some short. I tried to get up but to only find to my horror that my wrist were chained to the wall. I looked back up at Rose. Her eyes were dull and dead like, like she's giving up hope.

"R-Rose." I croaked out, my throat sore.

She didn't even twitch. I heard the door open and I looked to the right of me. My eyes widened in complete horror, my jaw dropping.

"N-No...No...NO! It's not true!" I screamed out.

"Yes my dear. It is true." the voice said, an evil smile forming over the face.

I let out a scream, hoping, praying that my family heard me.

_~Else Where~_

I had sensed something wrong. Something wasn't right. I quickly made my way back to our home only to find Rose and Mirra not outside. I began to panic a little and I looked inside the cave, only to find it empty. I let out a roar of anger. I took a whiff of the air, growling loudly.

_"What is it?" _Ira asked.

_"They are gone."_

_"Mirra and Rose?" _Meelo asked, startled.

I only nodded, sadness coursing through me. I could feel Mirra's panic and terror. She and I were connected emotionally. I let out a hiss of anger.

_"We will find them. Calm down Night._" Ira hissed, her eyes narrowed.

I tried to calm myself but feeling Mirra's terror filled me with anger.

_"I smelt a male. Someone else was here." _Meelo said, sniffing the ground.

Ira looked at the ground, studying it. She suddenly let out a growl, of anger.

_"The little one was in it. She was playing us from the start." _She hissed in anger.

_"How do you know?" _Meelo asked.

_"Look at the ground. Her feet show. She walked. Mirra's tracks are no where to be found." _She said, pointing at the ground with her claw.

I studied the ground. Ira was right. Mirra's foot prints were not where to be seen anywhere. Rose's were walking in the direction with the bigger set of foot prints.

_"Let's go and get them." _Ira said, now angry.

I nodded in agreement and we all took off towards the place where my beloved was held.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back people! Now lately, I've been chilling with my boyfriend, work and as always, writer's block. But now I'm back and better then ever! Whoo! :D

Neko: So please and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

_No One's POV~_

Mirra couldn't believe her eyes. She could only look in horror as the figure tortured the little girl. Rose could only scream in pain as tears ran down her cheeks. Pain and horror could be reflected in the little girls eyes. Mirra cried out, begging and pleading for the figure to stop. The figure chuckled evil and said, "Now why should I stop? Why do you wish to protect this little girl who only ended up betraying you?"

"Because..." she said, "Because she apologized! She wasn't herself! You did this to her! You brainwashed her!"

The figure chuckled softly yet evilly, sending a shiver down Mirra's spine.

"My my. You figured that out didn't you?" the figure purred, coming closer to Mirra, running a figure down the cheek.

Mirra glared at the figure, with hatred and anger. The figure tsk'ed softly, "Now now. Would you hurt your dear old mother?"

"I wouldn't have before...but now...Now I will." She hissed out angrily.

The women chuckled evilly, "Oh will you now? But will you save the girl?"

A blade was plunged into the little girls stomach, causing her to scream loudly in pain.

_~Meanwhile~_

Night's head shot up, hearing screams of pain. Meelo had a concerned look brought over his face. Ira looked angry and she hissed out, _"We must hurry!"_

_"Agreed." _Night said, _"We must hurry."_

The three raptors quickly made their way into the compound. Inside, dead corpses laid about. Blood all over the floor and against the walls. Some of the blood was on the ceiling. Some of the corpses were half-eaten. Some full. Some decaying. The raptors didn't like the smell and caused them to be on their guard even more then before.

_"What is this place?" _Meelo asked.

_"We are not sure...but it's not a good place." _Ira said, looking around.

Some of corpses were dinosaurs. Others were human. Some were adults. Some were children. For both species that is.

_"Where is Mir-" _Night began but was cut off.

Screams. Screams echoing in the hallway. One of pain. The other of anger. It was chilling yet filled the raptors with anger.

_"This way!" _Night said, rushing forward.

The other two followed closely, watching every door and hallway that was open. There was a door at the end of the hallway, covered in the scent of blood. Much more then the hallways and the other rooms. Screeches were coming out from it. The three raptors looked at each other before nodding, ramming themselves against the door and it broke down easily with their weight. They came to a halt to see a transformed Mirra, jaws wrapped around her own mother's neck. Gashes in the stomach with blood pooling around the body. An arm was gone along with both legs. The women's face was frozen in terror, eyes wide and mouth opened. Her eyes were lifeless but Mirra continued to clutch the neck, her talons ripping into the soft flesh. Behind Mirra, laid Rose. Rose coughed up some blood, slowly dying. Mirra growled loudly before ripping the skin from the neck, the neck gauged out completely. Mirra transformed back, kneeling beside Rose and placed the small girl's head on her lap. Rose moaned in pain and opened her eyes. She stared up at Mirra.

"M-Mommy...I'm...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-"

"Shush child." She said softly, "I forgive you. I know you did not mean to."

Rose smiled weakly, coughing up more blood, "It hurts Mommy...it hurts so much."

Tears pooled in Mirra's eyes, spilling softly down her cheeks.

"Please...please stop the pain." Rose pleaded softly.

"I...I can't." Mirra said, "I do not wish to loose you..."

Rose smiled weakly, "You won't loose me...I'll be in your heart."

Mirra laughed dryly, bending down and grasped the knife, pulling it out of the stomach. Rose let out a whimper of pain, coughing even more. Mirra looked at the girl, studying her. Blood ran down from the little girl's lips, tears falling from her eyes like a never ending river. Eyes pleading soft;y for the pain to stop.

"I'm sorry for everything." She said.

Rose just smiled, "It's okay Mommy. Just as you forgave me...I forgive you."

With that, she closed her eyes, waiting for death. Mirra placed the knife against the throat and swiftly sliced the small neck. Rose barely moved and she felt her life drain away. Mirra stared for a few minutes before throwing the knife away, clutching the little girl and cried hard. Night came up and curled around her, purring softly. Ira turned away from the scene, trying to contained the tears from falling. Meelo cried for Mirra and Rose. Rose didn't deserve death. She didn't deserve any of this pain or torture. She had deserved life and happiness. Joy of things. Pleasure of being a kid and having fun. But now...but now she wouldn't even enjoy that.


	24. Chapter 24

I know that it's been a while. A lot has actually happened and quite frankly...I haven't been able to get to a computer. I was biking home from hanging with a friend and I had gotten hit by a truck. I broke my tibia and fibia, three inches below my knee. Three days afterwords, I had gotten pneumonia and nearly died from it. Ever since then, I stayed at the hospital till the 6th of April. I had gotten hit on March 30th. I was staying at my dad's to recover. So yeah...*coughs*

Neko: This is why we haven't updated. So here's the last chapter. Might consider on doing a squeal. Not sure yet. Anyway, Enjoy.

(PS: There isn't gunna be any sex since I dunno how raptors have sex...*sweatdrops* Sooo...yeah...M was for all the violence and blood)

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

_~Years Later~_

_~No One's POV~_

It's been several years since Rose had passed on. Night had stayed by Mirra through the whole thing. In those several years, Ira and Meelo had gotten together. They ended up having several eggs through out the past year. Night and Mirra were considered as the leaders of the group, the Alphas while Ira and Meelo were second in command in case anything had happened. Night and Mirra had children of their own. Some were born the human way while others were born the raptor way. The children that had developed the human form, could shape shift just like their mother while others couldn't shape shift at all but could speak in human tongue.

"_Mirra._"

Mirra blinked, her eyes focusing on her lover. She smiled gently at him.

_"What are you thinking about?"_ Night asked, coming up to her.

"_I was thinking about Rose._" She replied, looking up at the stars again.

Night stared at Mirra, knowing full well that she missed the little girl terribly. He purred gently towards her, nudging her back gently. She turned at looked at him, kissing his snout softly.

"_I'm fine my love."_ she cooed gently, stroking his feathers.

He purred slightly louder and said, "_We must go now. Others will wonder where we are._"

She chuckled gently, "_I know, I know. But I wish to stay out here a little longer. That's all._"

Night looked over his mate, thinking it over and sighed.

_"Only for a few more minutes."_ he said.

Mirra smiled gently at him then looked back up the stars.

_*Oh Rose...how I wish you could be here today. You would've loved your siblings. There's one who looks like you. Sweetest little girl. You two could've been twins.* _She thought towards the stars, her eyes tearing up at the sky.

Night nudged against her softly, purring at her in order to comfort her.

"_Thanks Night._" She whispered.

He grinned his raptor grin at her and she giggled, hugging him.

"_Let's go home."_ She said, hopping onto his back and he trotted off towards the place that they call home.


End file.
